Johnny Dog II
Johnny Dog II, is a 2014 platforming video game released for the Nintendo Omega and Nintendo 3DS. It was rated E10+ by the ESRB for Cartoon Violence and Mild Language. The game is greatly inspired by Banjo-Kazooie ''and it's sequel. Wario Inc.World Description Story "Ahem. I have a story to tell you gamers" "In a strange "Earth", in an alternate world , there was a dog named Johnny, and a cat named Kit. However, there was also the evil Doc Meanstien. Lady Kit and Johnny Dog were peaceful, but Doctor Meanstien was evil. He kidnapped Kit, and wanted to use her "pure heart" to fuel a machine of evil. Johnny Dog prevailed, but the doc wasn't down for the fight yet...." Johnny Dog and Lady Kit were having a well-deserved vacation at Bakuma Beach. Then, Lady Kit went to get a smoothie at "Juicy Hut", when she was kidnapped. Johnny then tried to rescue his girlfreind. However, he was stopped by some robot goons. He destroyed them all, and collected a shiny gold coin. It said Happy Coin on it. Then, Johnny ran into the swamp find his love. Johnny then arrived in Swarmy Swamp, the humid smokey lake right by Bakuma Beach. He saw the trails of the evil robots, and saw a path of coins to follow. There are also many new enemies to face. After collecting a couple Happy Coins and exploring he sees the kidnappers lab. Johnny stepped in the terrible "Dark Lab", after collecting five Happy Coins he arrived. There were many robotic enemies to face as he explored the terrible lab. Soon, Johnny got more and more Happy Coins, letting him reach the terrible boss level. The kidnappper was the evil Meanstein! Johnny fought Meanstein in a boss battle, and defeated him. He rescued Lady Kit from her prison. Nothing was done yet, because the doctor chained down the couple. He then explained that once he collected all of the Super Gems, he would become a god and crush Earth, getting revenge. Lady then scratched her way out of the prison, and the race began. Lady Kit and Johnny Dog's first place to visit was Sweet City, a candy themed ameusment park. However, not all was right. The evil Meanstien has put hazards everywhere and put out some new candy-themed robots to fight. After collecting many more Happy Coins they faced ERROR. They were able to defeat him, and collect the first Super Gem. The next location on thier map was Drenched Jungle. This was filled with water and water-related enemies. They had to use the vines to avoid being drowned. Meanstien has left underground bombs , so they had to watch out for that hazard. However, they eventually saw the Super Gem. However, Johnny would have to beat his rival Shade Dog. They fought, and Johnny won, and took Shade's Gem. They then headed off for more adventure and action. Johnny and Lady next arrived at Cash Casino, and were greeted by Johnny's cousin Ronny. HI, CUZ!", Ronny said as he hugged Johnny. Johnny told Ronny what happened, and Ronny decided to join the team. The way to get the Happy Coins here was to play casino games and win. Eventually, they reached the boss, KASH-BOT and won, ending another level. Kit, Johnny, and Ronny were pleased to reach Megatropolis, the skyscraper and teach filled location. There, thy had to watch out for cars, trucks, robots and more. After collecting more Happy Coins they climbeed the WOAH State Building, to be attacked by attacked by Rosnotnik. This time he had a machine called the Snot Viper(Parody of the Egg Viper) . They won the battle though, and collected the next Super Gem. The trio's next stop was Sandy Land. They saw pyramids for miles, and everything was dry. They needed to use the trees and oasis to live through all of the terrible heat. They finally reached The Great Pyramid, to fight the evil Golem King, who wanted to destroy him and take his Super Gems, so he could return to his god-form. However, he was beat and the team headed on. High up in the sky, the team arrived at Sky Towers, the highest place in Johnny's world. They had to jump carefully so they didn't fall off. Enemies appeared less, but some pesky flying robots and birds were still there. When they climbed the clouds to the edge of the world, almost at space, they reached an egg and a Super Gem. They tried to get the Super Gem quietly, but Ronny made too much noise, and the angry(and very large) bird hoppped up. Ronny named it Bratty Bird, and they fought. The baby then was tired, so he fell asleep, and the team went away. Johnny, Kit, and Ronny were greeted by a small bug like camera. "Hello! Zit is moi, Meanstien! Congratulations on collecting your Super Gems. However, I hold the final Super Gem in my lair. Come and get it!", he taunted. So, they headed off to Volcano Villa, the resting place of Meanstien. It was burning up, and various upgraded robot enemies attacked the trio. However, they finally jumped into the "Magma Lab", to face the evil Meanstien. After more trials, it was time to brawl "Project XX", the new upgraded version of "Project X". The battle was hard, but they won. Or so they thought. Then, Meanstien used the power of his Super Gem to lure in the others. He then finished them off, sending them to the afterlife. "WHERE ARE WE?!", Ronny yelled. The trio looked around to see much darkness. "We're in Limbo!", Johnny yelled iin distress. They then saw a glowing yellow bird who flew through a gate. They needed a Boss Key to enter though, so they went off to collect more Happy Coins, until they finally went into the gate. "SQWAAAAAAAAAK! Heroes want a life? Heroes want a life?", the obnoxious parrot said. Kit and Ronny were thinking about it, but Johnny jumped on the floor bending his knees for life. The bird was taken though, by a bautiful human lady named Palea. She told them that without thier help, time and space would melt to darkness if Meanstien made his rule. She then gave them the Power Gem, a large shiny crystal. Suddenly, Johnny's fur turned gold, and his floppy ears stood up. "Whoa! Why am I Dragon Ball Z character?", he jokingly asked. Then, they were transported to the Magma Labs again. Johnny, who was called Supa Dog by Ronny. "Supa Dog", then went to fight Meanstien in his new form, Lord Meany. The battle was intense and long, but Supa Dog finally charged into Lord Meany, sending him toppling way down. He then landed in the "De-Superfier", and was spit out of the machine. He slowly crawled out to attack Kit, when Ronny pushed over the ray on him. Supa Dog then fell from the skies, becoming Johnny again. Ronny caught him, and they walked out. As they smiled, an alien invasion was shown on TV, and the team set out once again, setting the plot up for another installment. ''TO BE CONTINUED IN JOHNNY INVASION! Controls Johnny Dog A=Jump Control Stick=Move A+A=Double Jump X=Punch Y=Kick B=Weapon Atttack START=Pause Lady Kit A=Pounce X=Claw B=Climb Control Stick=Move START=Pause Ronny Dog A=Jump A+A=Ground Pound X=Punch Y=Roll Control Stick-Move START=Pause Gameplay ''Johnny Dog II, ''is a 3D platformer. It is heavily inspired by the late 90's collect-a-thons. There are also beat em' up and third person shooter elements put into it. The objective is to unlock multiple Happy Coins , to give to a machine which will in turn spit out a Boss Key to use. Defeating bosses unlock new worlds. And so on. Multiplayer The gameplay goes from a 3D Platformer to a third person shooter deathmatch. The player explores an unlocked world or map, and then uses weapons to fight each other. There are both online and couch modes, and up to 16 players can fight. Gallery TBA Characters Johnny Dog- The heroic yet lazy dog. He is well-rounded, and has average speed and power. Doctor Meanstien- The german mastermind. He wants revenge on Johnny Dog, and will do anything to get it. Lady Kit-Johnny's girlfriend. She is fast, but weak. She can climb walls with her claws. Ronny Dog-Johnny's simple minded and obese cousin. He's extremely slow, but also super strong. Moneymounds-A strange and obese money-lover. He wil give the player new moves and help for money. Rosnotnik- A villain from the last game. He sniffles a lot and is very ill, but evil nonetheless. Bosses Doctor Meanstien- He fights in his new robot assasin "Project X". Attack him by hitting his power core(on his chest) when he isn't attacking. ERROR: A robot that is covered in licorice. It uses it's licorice whip to attack. The player has to pull off the rare black small black licorice pieces to damage him. Shade Dog-Johnny's black-furred rival who wears sunglasses and thinks he's super cool. The player has to chase him down, avoid his bombs, and then ram into him. Repeat this til his life bar is depleted. KASH-BOT-Meanstien's greedy robot. He is invincible, and likes to ground pound you. Defeat him by throwing gold bars into his stomach, until he explodes. Snot Viper-This robot was manned by the vengeful Rosnotnik. Defeat him by avoiding his bombs and then attack whatever loose screw is out. Golem King-A god who has been reduced to a golem becausee of his evil deeds. Defeat him by defeating his minions, and then avoid his attacks. Then, rapidly attack his arm. Bratty Bird- A whiny little baby bird. He flies around his tower, ground pounding you and throwing explosive eggs. He can be quite a pain, because of his "dodginess". However, use the Heli-Ears to chase him, and attack when you get the chance. Project XX-The upgraded version of Project X. He uses the same attacks as his predessecor, but his attacks do much more damage then before. He also has a new bazooka, that one-hit kills the opponent. Use the same method to defeat him though. Lord Meany- The god-form of Meanstien avoid the meteors and blasts of darkness, and then when Meany turns off his shield and bursts ahead, try to charge into him. This is not easy, an actually very hard. However, it is possible. Skins Surfer-Get all of the Happy Coins in Bakuma Beach Alligator-Get all of the Happy Coins in Swarmy Swamp Robot-Get all Happy Coins in Dark Labs Candy Cane-Get all Happy Coins in Sweet City Gorilla-Get all the Happy Coins in Drenched Jungle Millionare-Get all Happy Coins in Cash Casino Buissnesman-Get all Happy Coins in Megatropolis Pharoh-Get all Happy Coins in Sandy Land Eagle-Get all Happy Coins in Sky Towers. Meanstien-Get all Happy Coins in Volcano Villa Banjo-Get every Happy Coin in the game. Items and Weapons Items Happy Coin- Collectable items that progress the game. Super Gem- Large crystals with god-like power in them. Heart-Heals the player by a bit. Mega Heart-Heals you 100% Pepper-Makes the players attacks twice as powerful. Rainbow Jar-Makes the player invincible. Weapons Pistol-A low ammo weapon that has good range. Hammer-A great melee knockback weapon Tazer-A weapon that does small damage, but immobilizes the enemy for a few seconds. Flamethrower-A great weapon, but has very low ammo. Laser Knocker-A weapon that bounces laser beams across the stage. Death Donut-A razor sharp donut that is used as a boomerang. Gorilla Box-A large crate that shoots gorillas. It has very low ammo and make you very slow, but is VERY strong. Gamma Fists-Makes your punch attack twice as powerful. Chains of Death- The most powerful weapon only found in Limbo. It has unlimited ammo, and can do HUGE damage. Levels Bakuma Beach The game's first location. It is a large popular beach with many stores, and tourists. The area serves as a tutorial area, and also as a HUD, with very few enemies, and lots of shops. Moneymounds teaches the basics and gives the player his first moves hear. Happy Coins Needed: 0 Swarmy Swamp The next area. It leads to the Dark Labs from the entrance in Bakuma Beach. There is a lot of water and alligator themed enemies. This is the first main level, and introduces many new things. Moneymounds can once again help the player. There is no boss here. Happy Coins Needed: 1 Dark Labs Doctor Meanstien's large hideout. He uses it for expiriements. There are many robotic enemies and few water in this level. After exploring a lot and collecting more Happy Coins you fight the evil Doctor Meanstien in battle, and unlock Lady Kit as a playable character. Moneymounds is no where to be found. Happy Coins Needed: 5 Sweet City A sweet-tooth's dream! It is a candy themed park. There are many fun rides and such, but not all is right, because Meanstien has sent out enemies to scout for the Super Gem. The boss is the evil Error, who rests at the top of the ferris wheel. Happy Coins Needed: 8 Drenched Jungle A water-filled jungle with many undersea enemies. Use the vines to avoid being drowned in the bigger pits of water. Moneymounds can be found on a float in the first pit of water. The boss is Shade, Johnny's rival who rests in his house at the far ends of the jungle. Happy Coins Needed: 13 Cash Casino A gambler's paradise. Here you can play slots, cards, and pinball! Moneymounds can be found by the card table. The boss is KASH-BOT who comes after you get his Boss Key. Happy Coins Needed: 18 Megatropolis A large bustling row of buildings. Many robotic enemies appear. Moneymounds is once again here, this time running a small shop. Avoid the trucks, cars, and buses. The boss is the evil Rosnotnik who pilots the Snot Viper and rests on the WOAH State Building. Happy Coins Needed: 25 Sandy Land A dry area with many pyramids and few trees. It is very hot and humid here. Moneymounds is no where to be found. The main pyramid is The Great Pyramid, where the evil Golem King lies. Happy Coins Needed: 30 Sky Towers A sky-high area. It borders Earth(Johnny's Earth) and Space. Enemies are few, but thier are still some damaging pests. Be very careful though, because you don't want to fall down and get a game over. The boss is "Bratty Bird", who rests at the highest tower. Happy Coins Needed: 40 Volcano Villa The gigantic lair of the evil Meanstien. Many old enemies return but much stronger. Moneymounds is found at the entrance of the level. The boss is Meanstien(In Project XX) who rests in Magma Lab. Happy Coins Needed: 45 The Negative Zone The final level of the game. It includes Limbo and the final level up in Space. The level is filled with various powerful enemies and hazards. Moneybags, along with everyone else can be found cheering Johnny on, even Shade. Happy Coins Needed: 60 Super World A cheerful optional world with rainbows. It has a variety of areas, each based off of a world in the game. However, there is the Color City, a new area of the land. No bosses or Moneybags. Very few enemies, and only easy ones. Happy Coins Needed: 61 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2014 Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Sequels